


Trial

by CorsetJinx



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: The way to discovering a cure for his friend is a long one, full of second-guesses and mistakes. Alone, he might have given up. But they've made a promise and determination has paid off for them before.





	Trial

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring my oc Eleanor Thomas.

“Serge.” Eleanor bends her knees slowly, taking his hands in hers before he can clench them into fists. “It’s okay. We can still figure something out.” She strokes his knuckles with her thumbs, studying his face worriedly as the silence stretches on. It’s unlike him to be so quiet. Even when his experiments don’t go as he’d hoped he could pull himself together with a smile.

Now he only stares at the floor, not seeing their joined hands at all. Taffy is nowhere to be seen, whether by the enchanted bear’s own choice or Serge’s she doesn’t know. But it’s something else to worry about, because Serge’s mood can be quick to plummet without the presence of his familiar nearby.

“It feels useless.” He says at last, slowly pulling his hands away. He leaves his wand where it lays and scrubs at his face, as if that will hide the shaking of his body. As though it will make his bubbling frustration disappear if only he can shield her from it. “No matter what variables and components I try nothing ever comes out of it. I can’t stand it!”

His fist connects with the wooden floor, making her jump. It allows her a glimpse of his expression - the twist of self hate and despair that darkens normally bright eyes.

Gathering herself Eleanor reaches for him again, this time pushing curly pink hair back from his face. He flinches, drawing in on himself and turning his face away from her. He sniffles, she’s almost sure of it, and her heart aches even more for him.

“Serge.” Sitting up, she manages to get her arms around him and hold him close. Her throat tightens, making it hard to say the things she wants to tell him. They come slowly, but eventually she finds them. “Randy wouldn’t want you to beat yourself up like this.”

Despite the shaking of his shoulders Serge goes still at the mention of Randy’s name. She keeps her voice soft as she continues, one hand stroking his back.

“There was never any promise that we’d find an immediate solution. All we can do is try our best and look for anything we might have missed before. And that’s what we’re doing.” Eleanor shifts, brushing her cheek against the soft material of his coat. It scratched a lot less than the wool of his school uniform and for that she was grateful. “We might not find the answer here, so close to home. But that doesn’t mean that a cure for Randy’s condition isn’t out there. We still have time before we graduate.” She added, gently squeezing him. “Randy’s in a safe place, waiting for us to wake him up. It just… it just might take a little longer than we thought.”

He said nothing, so still and quiet in her arms that she was afraid he hadn’t heard her at all. Then he sighed - long and shaky, hitching at the end as he turned to wrap his arms around her and squeeze her tightly against him. Like she’d fade away if he didn’t.

“Thank you.” Voice thick, muffled from him burying his face into the crook of her neck Serge rocked them both as he unconsciously shifted on his knees. Wetness seeped into her shirt, warm on her skin where his tears managed to reach. “You’re always there, telling me not to give up. Thank you Eleanor.”

“We’re in this together.” She reminded him softly, petting his soft hair. A smile tugged at her mouth and she let it, even though he couldn’t see. “Remember our promise? We’d find a cure for Randy and welcome him back. If we don’t find it before we graduate… that doesn’t mean we’ve run out of chances. We can try again. Travel the world if we have to.”

Serge nodded, arms tightening around her.

“That’s right.” He said at last, leaning back to look at her with reddened, puffy eyes. His smile wasn’t as bright as she was used to seeing, but it was real - just a little tired. “Thank you for sticking by me.”

“Of course.” She assured, smiling back. “We promised.”


End file.
